Operation Swan
by Nikitam
Summary: Regina wanted Emma. And Regina always got what she wanted. And God help her if she couldn't get Emma to be hers. There was only one problem. Emma was dating Hook...
1. Chapter 1

Every day when Regina woke up, she had to deal with the same reality. Emma and Hook. They were now a couple. It was disgusting. What did those two have in common? Okay, sure. Neither of them had particular class, they were both rugged and free spirited, used to a life moving from one place to another… But come on… Was that nearly enough to keep their relationship going? Okay it was.

But that wasn't the point. Regina didn't care about Hook. She wanted Emma. And Regina always got what she wanted. And God help her if she couldn't get Emma to be hers. But this time was different. She didn't want to use magic. What good was love if it wasn't real? She was determined to get Emma. But this time, she was going to play fair.

It had been so long since she'd been… well…_physically satisfied_…It wasn't that she hadn't had any chances to. Oh no. She didn't want to. Emma was all she wanted. If she'd allow herself a night of wild, vigorous sex –let alone a relationship- it'd be with her savior, Emma. And if that woman had one thing, it was self-control. She even refused to satisfy herself. "The real thing, or nothing" She told herself repeatedly when she got her urges.

She carefully planned, mapped out her moves as to how she'd approach the woman she loved; Sexy, put together, mature, finally ready for commitment. But when it got down to it, every time she had a chance to approach the younger woman, her legs trembled so much, she lost her ability to walk. She wasn't oblivious to her weaknesses. So, she took advantage of them. Why approach a woman out of the blue, when you can invite her for dinner with your shared son? And so she did.

"Miss Swan. Emma. How would you like to come over for dinner Friday night? It's been a while since we talked, and Henry insists that we spend some time together." Regina asked, hoping to god that the blonde wouldn't notice the slight tremble in her voice.

"Okay sure. Is eight o'clock okay?" Emma replied unknowingly. "Sure is!" Regina tried to hold back her smile. She shook Emma's hand and led her to the door.

The second she was out, and the door was shut, the Evil Queen grinned like a smitten school girl who'd just kissed her crush. Regina couldn't remember when she'd turned into that person. The one who put her emotions over her sense of logic. Had it been otherwise, she would never have pursued love. Love was supposed to be weakness. But she refused to believe that. And even if it _were_ so, she'd rather be weak than live without that missing piece inside of her. And that piece had the shape of one Emma Swan.

All week, the mayor planned. She planned the heck out of that dinner. She cleaned the house spotless, she somewhat redecorated – well, rearranged some the décor to give the place a fresh look-. She had her hair and nails done and even got a new outfit. For dinner she cooked her famous four-cheese lasagna, and made a green salad. For dessert, she went all out and made the perfect chocolate soufflés

Ten minutes to eight, Regina was waiting almost behind the door. When Henry walked down the stairs he instantly noticed all the small changes his mom had made. He gave her a mischievous smile "What's with all the redecoration?" "I thought it might brighten up the place? Why?" "Did you do something to your hair? Wait! Is that a new outfit? Mom what's going on with you?"

Oh shit. He was onto her. Okay, she needed to save this. "Nothing! What's so peculiar about a woman treating herself once in a while? Believe me; you'll get it when you grow up…" "Right…"he said doubtfully. "Just so you know, it's only a matter of time for the two of you." Henry smiled and headed to the kitchen. Regina smiled. How she hoped the kid was right. She didn't even bother dismissing him. She was stupid to believe that he wouldn't figure it out eventually.

Eight o'clock and the doorbell rang. Regina rushed to the door. Before opening she took a deep breath and fixed her maroon silk shirt.

"Hello Emma, nice to see you."

"Hey Regina, You look really nice!" Regina fidgeted at that remark

"Hey mom!" Henry rushed to hug the savior.

"Why don't we take this into the dining room? Dinner is ready to be served. I hope you like lasagna."

And so they all sat down and ate dinner. They talked and the topics varied, but no one mentioned Emma's relationship. "I hope you're not full! Time for dessert!" "Actually, I think I'm going to head upstairs, I need to finish my homework." Henry got up and as he was leaving he subtly whispered something in Regina's ear "She's all yours. You're welcome."

The two women were left alone in the dining room. "Here, let me help you clear the table"

"Oh no Emma, it's okay." "No, no, really, I got this"

Regina smiled "Would you look at that? So polite…" she couldn't stop thinking about how perfect Emma was in every possible way.

"So… Tell me Emma. What's it like being with Hook?" Regina discretely inquired.

"It's okay. To be completely honest, I don't know if it's going anywhere. Last week we were talking, and I got the idea that he isn't exactly ready to commit…But we're giving it time. Who knows?"

"Well…" the brunette moved her chair closer to the other woman's "…I think that a woman like you shouldn't have to wait for anything…" Emma looked her in the eye. Was Regina right? It _had_ been seven months…The two were now looking into each other's eyes. Regina wasn't playing her. She was open, honed, genuine… When did that happen? And then it happened. Regina leaned in to kiss her.

But an instant before their lips touched, Emma pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm with Hook now…" in a panic, she got up and left, leaving the front door behind her open. Regina shut the door and a tear ran down her cheek. She sniffed and cleared the dining room table.

She knew this was going to take time, but God did she love that woman…

Meanwhile, all this was messing with Emma's head. Did Regina have feelings for her? And more importantly, did she have feelings for Regina?


	2. Chapter 2

After the dinner Regina was a mess. Depressed. Out of focus. Nothing mattered. Her days were boring and monotonous. Day in and day out nothing was exciting. Her work bored her. She didn't smile when she flipped Henry's pancakes. She couldn't eat or sleep. She avoided going out, because she was afraid of running into them… Emma was all she could think about. _Emma. Emma. Emma. Emma. _The one thought that constantly filled her head. She had to do something. She needed a plan to get Emma. Was she really that happy? And even if she was, Regina could –and would- make her even happier.

One day, while grocery shopping, the mayor bumped into Mary-Margaret at the store. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Let me help you pick that up…"

"No no! It's really okay…I've got it…" she turned her head up and noticed who it was she'd bumped into. She couldn't help staring for a split second while getting up.

"I take it Emma's told you about what happened at dinner…" Regina said, looking down and getting a strand of hair out of her face.

"Just give her some time… She'll figure it out…" Mary-Margaret took the former queen's hand in sympathy.

"Figure what out? She's with Hook now… Clearly there's no place in the picture for me…" her eyes were welling up. What was she doing? It was one thing to be weak at home, and a whole other one to be weak at a store, in front of Snow White, the mother of the woman she loved.

"You really don't see it, do you? She needs to figure out her fate Regina. _Your_ fate. You two are meant for each other. This thing with Hook… It's just a fling… It'll pass. She just wants to feel adventurous, that's all… Eventually she'll want to commit, and that's when she'll figure out that it's you she wants –needs- to be with! As for the picture, _you are_ the picture Regina… Just give her time. She'll get there…"

"You really think so? Thanks Mary-Margaret" Regina smiled, but her eyes were still watery.

Snow nodded, waved and walked away with a sympathetic smile.

She couldn't get those thoughts out of her mind. Was she right? As if she didn't feel bad enough, Regina ran into the happy couple on her way home. How was she going to deal with this? How could she face them?

"Hello madam mayor. How's your day been? Inquired the pirate, attempting to make conversation. Ignoring his genuine attitude, all Regina could see was a woman-stealing-classless-son of a…

"It's been okay…"she responded firmly

"Oh Regina, the lasagna you made the other day was amazing! You have to give me the recipe!" Emma broke the ice just in time, before things got really weird.

"Of course dear. " Regina smiled "I'll give it to Henry to give to you when he comes to see you this weekend. " even though she smiled, there was a sadness in her eyes. Disappointment.

"That would be great! Thank you. Sorry but we have to go now… See you around." She smiled, and they parted ways.

"What's with her?" asked Hook, insulted by Regina's blunt tone.

"What do you mean? She was probably tired or something…"he couldn't know. At least not until she figured out what she felt. And what she was willing to do about it.

When she got home, Regina nearly broke down. Of all the pain and suffering she'd been through this was probably the worst. That's when she realized she needed something other than a plan. She needed to let things be as they were. For the time being. Until that laughable relationship came to an end. And when that happened, no tricks, no mind games. She was going to win Emma over by being herself, showing her who she really was. But she couldn't break them up. That would drive the savior away, rather than into her arms…

It was insane how much she wanted the woman. She was willing to play fair for her. Regina wanted her real love, not the kind she could get from a spell. That in itself introduced her to a whole new other side of herself she didn't even know existed…


End file.
